A variety of input devices are now being used for the operation of a computing system. For example, the input device includes a button, a key, a joystick and a touch screen. Thanks to an easy and simple operation of the touch screen, the touch screen is now increasingly used in the operation of the computing system.
The touch screen may constitute a touch surface of a touch input device including a touch sensor panel which is a transparent panel and has a touch-sensitive surface. The touch sensor panel is attached to the entire surface of a display screen, so that the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display screen. The touch screen allows a user to simply touch the touch screen with user's finger, etc., and to operate the computing system. Generally, the touch screen can recognize the touch on the display screen and a position of the touch, and then the computing system analyzes the touch and performs operations according to the analysis.
Here, there is a requirement for a touch sensor panel and/or a touch input device capable of sensing not only the touch on the touch screen and the touch position but also a magnitude of a pressure from the touch by sensing capacitance change caused by the touch on the touch screen.